


pocketful of poetry

by fallenidolandfalsefriend



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Raoul is an idiot, Raoul's reading comprehension is unreliable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidolandfalsefriend/pseuds/fallenidolandfalsefriend
Summary: a collection of drabbles and other short works.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	pocketful of poetry

**Author's Note:**

> had been thinking about this for a _long_ time but i guess it materialized decently into a drabble rather than a ficlet. though that's probably my laziness talking. 🤪
> 
> just to be sure i counted this and the words are exactly 100. 👁👄👁 so yay!!! hope you enjoy! ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raoul receives a long-overdue letter from the opera ghost.

_Do not fear for Miss Daaé. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._

Raoul read the letter over and over, no matter how carelessly the red ink was scribbled across the paper in his trembling hand. His cheeks had flushed crimson, heart drumming against his chest with every word.

The Opera Ghost had finally addressed a letter to him! And it seemed that he had taken interest in the young viscount for he had forbidden him from seeing Christine ever again.

With a suppressed smile, he wrote back:

 _As you wish._ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i just...i really love the idea of raoul misunderstanding erik's notes or any of his intentions as romantic advances. erik is just trying to be evil but somehow raoul's idiocy just negates it...🤔
> 
> thank you for reading and feel free to let me know what you thought of it. 🥺👉🏽👈🏽


End file.
